Risk
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post-ep of sorts to 6x01, "The Longest Night". Garcia helps Reid unwind after a particularly long case.


**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**Second, there are FIVE days left for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**Risk**

_**Prompt: SpongeBob Squarepants - "Bucket Sweet Bucket"**_

Leaning back against the talented fingers massaging his scalp, Spencer Reid inhaled deeply, the smell of lilac and lavender heavy in the confines of the steamy bathroom. He had to give her credit; when she'd said she had magical powers, she hadn't been lying.

Penelope Garcia was single handedly living up to her proclamation of her goddess status. He was putty in her capable hands.

"Feeling better, Sweet Pea?" Garcia asked against Reid's slippery neck, her fingers sweeping softly against his sudsy head.

"Mmmm, much," Reid murmured, his head falling forward, chin resting against his chest as her hands wandered down his neck, massaging the tense, aching muscles. With each gentle but firm touch, he felt himself collapsing deeper and deeper into the steaming sauna she had expertly created.

"Good," she smiled happily, her fingers still working their mojo against his supple skin.

"I still can't believe this aromatic stimuli actually worked," Reid complained, less than thrilled to have been proven wrong about the benefits of scented candles on the savaged psyche. How could something with no scientific basis actually have greater lasting effects than the miracles of modern medicine?

"And I can't believe you doubted the validity of the Goddess' wisdom," Pen chided, reaching around to tickle his ribs, her fingers attacking in just the right spot. "You'd think you'd have learned by now that the Oracle is all-knowing."

Smiling faintly as he squirmed against her touch, Reid nodded. "I certainly wish I'd had the Oracle on my side today when I was dealing with a recalcitrant Derek Morgan," Reid grimaced, closing his eyes for a bare moment. "It would have come in handy."

"Oh, sweetums," Penelope murmured, wrapping her arms around Reid's lean abdomen and cuddling her ample breasts to his bare back, "Even the Oracle's powers only extend so far."

Blinking rapidly as the shampoo suds dripped down his face, Reid squeezed the hands resting against his stomach. "It's okay. We all came through it," he shrugged, his slippery skin sliding sensuously against hers. "But, in the interest of my continued sight, perhaps we'd better rinse my head."

Laughing, Penelope attempted to reach around her lover for the bright neon pink bucket on the side of the tub. "Bucket! Sweet Bucket!" she called, wriggling her fingers at the object. "I guess my telekinetic powers have gone on the fritz," she whispered against Reid's ear, nipping his lobe lightly.

"Allow me to assist," Reid offered, laughing at her theatrics. That's what he loved about this relationship he'd found with the bright woman behind him. She'd brought silliness and fun into his world. She'd taught him that it was okay to laugh…and to cry…or to do both at the same time. Handing the plastic bucket back to her, he begged, "Try not to drown me, okay? I didn't survive a brutal unsub and Derek Morgan's formidable temper to die naked and wet in my girlfriend's bathtub."

"Yes," Pen agreed with a solemn shake of her head, "there are so many better places to die naked...and wet… aren't there?" she asked him with twinkling eyes as she dumped the first bucketful of water over his head.

Sputtering, Reid wiped his eyes as she poured the second bucket. "You did that on purpose," he accused, splashing wildly in the tub as he attempted to gain some form of leverage against the slippery surfaces.

"Prove it, genius boy," Pen taunted, holding the bucket just out of his reach as he lunged for it, bringing his naked torso against hers.

"Resistance is futile," Reid mock growled, wrestling for the bucket, the soapy water creating a challenge for them both.

"Ha! But the force is with ME," Penelope giggled, dumping another bucket of water over his already waterlogged head.

"Is this really the time for us to play "Who's The Biggest Geek in the World"?" Reid laughed, finally capturing the offending bucket and tossing it toward the bathroom door with a clatter. "Aren't there other games you'd rather be playing with me?"

Lips quirking as she wrapped her arms around her young lover's shoulders and straddled his lap, Penelope's eyes glittered as she whispered, "Well, I did have one hell of a time with playing The Sultan and the Slave Girl."

"Really?" Reid asked, raising a brow as he pretended to analyze their options. "I rather enjoyed channeling the stable boy and the school marm..."

"That's only because I let you hold the whip," Garcia giggled, nuzzling his neck as her body relaxed in his arms.

"It was a definite perk," Reid grinned, kissing her lips gently as the warm water lapped around them. Slowly tangling his tongue with hers, his breath caught as her hand slid between them, stroking smoothly over his sensitized flesh.

"This is the only perk I need," Garcia whispered against his lips, squeezing his growing member gently. Shifting in his lap, Garcia positioned herself above him and slowly lowered her body, only to find him stilling her a moment later.

"Uhmm...Garcia, do you know how many accidental drownings occur during underwater intercourse?" Reid asked worriedly, attempting to regain control in what was turning out to be a very out of control moment.

"Seriously?" Garcia choked, unsure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, her emotions on tenterhooks as she fought the rising passion in her own body. "You're going to quote me a statistic now?" Some days it really hurt to be in love with a genius with an eidetic memory.

"Well..." Reid murmured, inhaling sharply as her tight, warm body surrounded him in one smooth downward stroke. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in his earlier worries. It obviously appeared that his girl friend had considered all of the possible outcomes and determined the acceptable perils of their situation.

Licking her lips as she smiled wickedly down at his rapidly dilating eyes, Penelope winked. "I'd say the name of the game is Risk."

And what a risk it was.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


End file.
